


Over Time

by ani_bester



Category: Captain America (Comics), Invaders (Marvel), Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Anger, Drabble Collection, Falling Out of Love, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-05
Updated: 2014-06-05
Packaged: 2018-02-03 13:45:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1746812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ani_bester/pseuds/ani_bester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a collection fo Drabbles about Toro and Bucky and their relationship at different points in time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Over Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [allofthefandoms](https://archiveofourown.org/users/allofthefandoms/gifts).



**First Crush**  
“It’s all my fault.” Bucky announced.

Toro rolled his eyes. “I’m sure it is, what is it?”

“Well see, if you’d been a girl, I might have noticed weeks earlier.” Bucky scooted closer to Toro feeling his radiating heat. “The shy looks, the eager wide smile whenever I’m joking with ya, that flush that has nothing to do with you powers. Really, pal, you might as well wear a sign that says “I have a crush on Bucky.”

“Like hell,” Toro spluttered.

“Gonna stop me if I kiss you?”

 

Toro’s cheeks turned even redder, but he did not stop Bucky.

 

**Old Friends**  
For the fifth day in a row, Toro saw the bum slumped on the bench in front of the Captain America mural, staring at it like an addict stared at drugs. Remembering his own struggles, Toro went over and sat next to him.

“Cap was something, wasn’t he.”

“I knew him,” the bum whispered.

Toro felt a stab of pity. “I know a shelter, let me take you there.”

Toro thought the man might resist, but instead he reacted passively, allowing Toro to lead him away. Toro tried hard to ignore just how much like Bucky the young man looked.

 

**Meet Up**  
Bucky moved like a drunk man as he grabbed Toro’s shoulder, feeling the familiar warmth and the solid undeniably real skin beneath his gloved hands.

“Missed ya too,” Toro murmured.

“No you didn’t.” Bucky tried to laugh but the sound was wrong. “You were dead. I saw your fucking grave.”

Toro hugged Bucky back. “Well I crawled out of my fucking grave.”

 

Bucky could see his eyes were too wide when he said that, smile a little too desperate, but he didn’t need to say anything now. All he needed to do right now was continue his desperate hug.

 

**Fissures**  
“Are you trying to kill me,” Bucky gasped, throwing the covers off.. “It’s the middle of summer and you feel like I have a furnace!”

“You used to like it,” Toro huffed.

“We use to be in the middle of Winter in Germany,” Bucky countered as he sat back in the bed.

“We use to be a lot of things,” Toro murmured.

Bucky didn’t know what to say to that, so he leaned over and kissed Toro on the cheek. “I should-“

“Go Avengering, I know.” Toro Smiled, “Tell Nat I say hi, and don’t get killed.”

 

“Promise,” Bucky whispered.

 

**Pay Back:**  
Bucky could have ducked, but he figured he owed Toro. As Toro’s fist cracked against his jaw, Bucky had to admire how Toro’s technique and his flame control had improved in eighty years.

“Got that out of your system?” Bucky sighed.

“Give me another 50 shots you fucker, and maybe I’ll start to forgive you,” Toro seethed.

Bucky stared up at Toro’s blazing eyes. “You know I didn’t want to, but Toro-“

“I know you’ve got some amazingly reasonable explanation of why I had to attend your second funeral, but you know what, shove it up your ass, Bucky.”


End file.
